For sealing the top opening of a bottle, a bottle cap is often used. Typically plastic caps are used for plastic bottles and metal with a plastic backing is used for glass bottles. Often for beverage bottles, the caps are not resealable making the beverage susceptible to spillage or allowing it to lose carbonation to the atmosphere at a more rapid rate than a sealed bottle. The present invention features a bottle sealing system for resealing an opened beverage bottle with a novel appeal for sports fans.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.